MpmpmbffMe quede sin voz
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: 2D se despierta una mañana... sin voz! Y ahora quien podrá ayudarlo! Sus compañeros de banda?... Corre 2D!


**Mpmpmbff...(Me quede sin voz...)**

2D se despierta una mañana... sin voz! Y ahora quien podrá ayudarlo! Sus compañeros de banda?... Corre 2D!

Humor, romance

Yaoi

ººººº

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Nada extraño, ya que era ya hora de despertar. Pensó que ya todos o al menos alguien ya debería estar levantado.

Se desperezo un poco, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Nada extraño tampoco, ya que desde hacia años de aquel accidente que le cobraron las fracturas en el cráneo y de regalo, por que no, las migrañas periódicas.

Se irguió en sus piernas, sitio un leve estupor en el cuerpo como si aun estuviera cansado. No dio mucha importancia. Fue al baño (en realidad no tiene baño en el cuarto, pero como es mi fic si tiene n.n de paso pongo cámaras para verlo toditito º¬º) se baño, salió con un escalofrió. Se seco de inmediato. Seco su pelo con el secador de pelos (¿con que otra cosa? ¬¬) Y paso a cepillares los dientes, en el espejo vio su rostro un poquito pálido y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-...mmm.-se puso la mano en la frente, estaba caliente. No supo interpretar muy bien estas señales pero sabía que eran algo malo.

"Mejor voy a ver a los demás" se dijo a si mismo. Pero al verse en el espejo noto algo que estaba mal. Sus labios se movían pero la voz no salía. Asustado intento decir algo, nada, apenas un pequeño murmullo ahogado. Y en suma de esto sentía ardiente la garganta, muy adolorida.

Salió apresurado de su cuarto a los estudios.

Dio vuelta el edificio entero intentando encontrar a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar. Se apoyo las manos en las rodillas para introducir aire a sus pulmones. Escuchos murmullos de la sala. "Duh. ¿Y en donde más podían estar? ¬¬" se regaño mentalmente.

Se encamino al sillón. Noodle y Russel jugaban al Speed 2021 y Murdoc se reía mientras los veía. "Hey chicos" saludo pero no contestaron. "¿Hola?" intento de nuevo y ningún resultado. "¡Agh cierto no tengo voz maldita sea! ¡¿Como lo olvide?" 2D era una persona muy tranquila de carácter amable, pero esto de no tener voz y que nadie le notara le frustraba un tanto.

Toco en hombro de Murdoc, bueno en realidad lo sacudió un poquito bastante fuerte.-¡AHH! ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?... ¡¿Hey Face-ache que estas haciendo? ¡¿Provocarme un infarto?

2D, como era de esperarse por nuestros lectores, no replico ante ese comentario.-...

-Buenos días 2D-san ¿dormiste bien?

-...

-Oye D, entiendo que no quieras responderle a Murdoc, pero ten más modales y contéstale a Noodle.-murmuro un poco ofendido Russel.

-...mmm.-solo pudo emitir.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Ya te olvidaste como se hablaba? Mira es así. Yo Murdoc tu el face-ache.-Murdoc hablaba lentamente y con gestos como si se dirigiera a un niño de cinco años.

"Y luego soy yo el que actúa como idiota ¬.¬" murmuro mentalmente el peliazul. Hoy no se sentía de muy buen humor. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, luego señalo su garganta y movió los labios en forma de que dijera no podía hablar.

Todos los vieron raro.- o.o

"¡¿Oh Dios no puede ser mas claro? Ò.o" 2D hacia gestos mas frenéticamente.

-Ah ya creo que entiendo...

"¡Al fin!"

-¡Quieres ser mimo!- termino Noodle golpeando con su puño la palma. El cantante termino en el suelo.

-¡Oh Satan no! odio a los mimos. Siempre con sus caras de imbéciles y que te quieren tomar el pelo los muy hijos de puta.

-Oye que tienes en contra de ellos O.o si son molestos pero no es para tanto.-objeto Russ

-Es que un mimo me robo un vez en la calle ¬/¬.-confeso en voz baja avergonzado.

-O.O... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO JODER!

-Perdón Murdoc-san pero no todos los días nos dices cosas como esas n.n

-Si... eh D ¿que pasa?-Russ le puso una mano al hombro.

-Y-Y...-2D seguía en el suelo ahora llorando.

-¿2D-kun te paso algo? ¿Te duele alguna parte?

-T-T- asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Donde?

-ó.o –señalo su garganta.

-Y parece que también tienes fiebre.-el baterista le puso una mano en la frente.-Tal vez sea gripe ¿pero como te podrías haberte enfermado?

El peliazul señalo a Murdoc con un dedo.

_-Flash Back-_

-Oye Face-ache, la tele no anda, ve afuera a componer la antena.

-Pero Muds no tenemos...

-¡QUE VAYAS AHORA O MANDARE TU TRASERO AL INFIERNO!

2D salió corriendo antes de que Murdoc hubiera terminado de hablar. Afuera hacia un frió de morirse y además llovía. Lo mas gracioso para el satanista era que no había antena, pero sabia que el chico no volvería hasta por lo menos unas horas.

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

-¿Que? Por que me miran así ò.o

Todos movieron la cabeza en gesto de y-nunca-aprende.-Como sea tenemos que curarle la gripe a 2D-san.-Noodle guió al peliazul al sillón para recostarlo.

-Bien entonces me voy.

-Que no nos vas a ayudar Murdoc ò.o

-Me da lo mismo si se queda mudo, así ya no tendré que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios.-murmuro yéndose.

-Pero sin voz no podrá cantar, si no canta no hay mas canciones y sin canciones puedes decirle adiós a la fama y la fortuna.-susurro el afroamericano de espaldas y brazos cruzados.

-Que esperamos. Manos a la obra!-dijo Murdoc Niccals con falso entusiasmo.

ººººº

-¿Y eso?-la niña adolescente miraba por sobre el hombro del enorme afroamericano, con ayuda de una silla.

-Es sopa que me hacia mi abuela cuando estaba enfermo.

Le tendió el plato que emanaba vapor y una aroma agradable para todos.-Tomate esto y pasara la gripe.

2D parecía dudoso, le revolvió un poco con cara de asco, lo olió. De pronto en su cara parecía que hubiera comprendido algo súbitamente. Se negó a tomarla.

-¿Tiene algo malo?-pregunto Noodle que la probo.-Sabe bien.

El pelizul seguía negando.

-Ya Face-ache, que te comas la jodida sopa ¬¬.-Presiono el satanista.

-...mpfhmm "no, no quiero" ó.o

Murdoc trato de obligarlo, pero 2D seguía negándose y se alejaba tal como lo haría un vampiro frente a una cruz.

Si querer dio un manotazo al plato y le cayó encima al pelinegro. Grave error.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ESTABA HIRVIENDO! ¡AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO!

2D corrió por todo el estudio protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos, aunque eso no serviría de mucho contra la mágnum que Murdoc había sacado.

Rato después, cuando milagrosamente el cantante había salido de esa situación con solo unos rasguños, volvieron a la cocina.-Pero por que no querías la sopa D? Cuando mi abuela me la daba me curaba en un santiamén.

Mirando exaltado por todos lados, hallo una servilleta y en ella garabateo algo con grandes letras.-¡_ESO ERA SOPA DE POLLO!_

-Si, ¿que hay con eso?

-_que yo no como nada que sea animal_

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡es verdad!

Todos se cayeron al piso.

ººººº

-¿Estas segura de que funciona?

-Ciento por ciento, este es un antiguo remedio japonés cura gripes n.n-sonrió la niña oriental, alzando orgullosamente un frasco con una sustancia verde en su interior.

Lo sirvió en un vaso y le agrego agua caliente. Dejo la taza en medio de la mesa. Todos lo vieron con ojos curiosos. La cosa liquida burbujeaba.

-Parece vomito.-dijo el bajista con mirada de repugnancia, y eso que pocas cosas le repugnaban en el mundo de las asquerosidades. Sumergió un dedo en la mezcla.-Y tiene la misma consistencia del vomito.

-¡¿DUDAS DE MIS TRADICIONES Y RAICESES ORIENTALES? ¡¿EH? Ò.Ó

-...-nadie dijo nada

-Entonces si nadie tiene nada que comentar... n.n.-con una encantadora sonrisa se la dio al peliazul.-Aquí tienes.

-... O.o- viendo la sustancia pegajosa. -Gulp... nnU-sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Tienes que tomarlo rápido

Volvió a tragar saliva. Sus manos temblaban un poco. Se dio fuerza y de un trago bebió todo el contenido.

Miradas expectantes.

Con mucha tranquilidad 2D dejo la taza en la mesa... para a continuación correr al baño para vomitar, antes de caer desmayado. El baterista lo siguió para que no se lastimara.

-Creo que no fue de mucha ayuda eso ¬¬U

-No entiendo...- Noodle observo la etiqueta del frasco.-Oh oh. Esto ya había caducado.

-¿Cuando?

-En Enero... del 2000 nnU

ººººº

-Esta bien D, cuando se te pase lo verde de la cara, el dolor de estomago también pasara nn

-mmm... ¬¬.-"¿Si? ¿y después que? ¿Una hernia de parte de Murdoc?"

-Te toca Muds.

-No esperaras que yo haga algo por el Face-ache verdad?

-Tú lo provocaste, tú lo arreglas.

-Si lo pones así...

-Pero sin magia negra, pentagramas o algún tipo de ritual sacrificio, u orgías ¬¬-interrumpió rápidamente.

-Le quitas la divertido a todo trasero gordo

-Murdoc...

-Yaaaaa, ustedes y sus complicadas curas, lo único que tenían que hacer era usar la clásica jodida medicina moderna.-mostró la botella con el amargo remedio.

-¡No lo muestres!

Muy tarde, 2D aborrecía los remedios amargos mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, tal cual un niño cuando va al doctor.

Intento huir pero la puerta principal quedo obstaculizado por la gran masa que era el baterista de la banda, que se movió lo suficientemente rápido. Opto por la otra pero ya Noodle le impedía el paso.-Te la tomas o te la tomas Face-ache.-dijo la voz grave de Murdoc.

-¡mmmpfghhh!... "de ninguna manera, nunca" ó.ò

Ya me esta viendo de esa manera, pensó Murdoc. Lo tenía acorralado en un sillón. Probablemente se lo pondría difícil, cerraría la boca o no tragaría el líquido. Pensó eso con fastidio. Y se le ocurrió una idea para que eso no pasara. Con rapidez el mismo tomo un trago de el frasco, con sus manos agarro el rostro del peliazul y, ante la vista de todos, planto un profundo beso en el cantante.

-... o.o "¡Murdoc esta...!".-se dijo 2D que empezaba a ruborizarse.

Murdoc se aprovecho del asombro del cantante para así obligarle a abrir la boca y poder meter su larga lengua en su interior, el peliazul no se dio cuenta de que le hizo tragar la medicina. Se separaron cuando les falto el aliento a los dos.

-o/o –2D estaba en shock.

-Asunto resuelto.-dijo muy tranquilo el satanista.

-Eh... Murdoc...-lo vieron raro Russel y Noodle.

-¿Que? Así me aseguro de que se la tome, ¿esta mal?

-No, pero...-miro como en la cara del peliazul se formaba una boba sonrisa.

"Fue delicioso n/n"

-Si no hay objeción yo me voy.-y se fue, secretamente deseando que 2D volviera a enfermarse de gripe pronto, se lamió los labios y sonrió.

**FIN**

Un viejo fic, lo reelei y me dio penita dejarlo ahí con mis otros shots que no se si alguna vez publicare. Espero les gustara.


End file.
